The Volturi Adventures
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: Now multiple works! Disneyland, Universal Studios, whats next! Read and find out! Beware for OOC! :D Title changed from "Volturi Goes to Disneyland" due to multiple themes... *Complete*
1. Volturi Goes To Disneyland

**Author Notes:** This is a REALLY stupid, totally out of character fanfic. I decided to take a mini break on "Growing Pains" and write this wonderful piece of crap. Hope you enjoy it! By the way I used to be Jedi McStinky, however I changed my penname.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, I would be AT Disneyland right now, or with my boyfriend…

**T****he Volturi Goes To Disneyland**

It was a fine summer's night when the Volturi ended up on the door steps of Disneyland. How wonderful it had been to finally be there! They always wanted to go, but were unable to until they searched the website and found that the park stayed open until midnight so they could go sundown 'til midnight.

Aro looked at the map after entering the park with Caius, Marcus, Alec and Jane. "Alright, my sparkly Vampies, what shall we do first?" He said in a low voice, so they could only hear him. "Carlisle said this place was über fun and that his "son" Emmett had a blast." The vampires gathered around their fearless leader.

"I say we do Adventureland first." Alec said, getting excited about going on rides. He's never been to a theme park before. And so they headed towards Adventureland. Alec was bouncing from foot to foot and Aro finally placed a firm hand on him, telling him to calm down or he'll be sent home. Alec quit moving.

"Good boy." Aro said and they got in the cars for Indiana Jones and enjoyed the ride. However, Jane looked bored. "Cheer up, Dear one." He cooed.

It was midnight, the park was getting ready to close and they had went on most of the rides they wanted to.

"That was fun." Marcus said. "Now to go back home and have our own non-Disney rated fun. And so they went back to wherever the Volturi lived, wearing their Mickey Mouse hats and had some Non-G-Rated fun.

_The End._

**Notes:** Review! Muwahahahaha.


	2. Universal Studio Trip

**Notes:** Sequel to Volturi Goes to Disneyland… Enjoy the stupidness of it.

**Notes 2:** Moved this to join Volturi Goes To Disneyland, since i might bring out more :) sorry to those who already reviewed and favorite it earlier.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, or anything else mentioned in this silly fic. If I did own Twilight, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Volturi Goes To Universal Studios**

The Volturi decided they needed to go on another trip, and so they packed up and decided to head to Universal Studios in Hollywood. It was a bit of a problem because of the sun, but luckily the Sky God was on their side and it was cloudy. Aro paid to get in and looked at the map.

"Okay, my sparkly minions, what shall we do first?" He said. "We could go on Jurassic Park, or Back to the Future, or how about…" Alec grabbed the map out of his master's hand.

"How about you just shut up and we have fun." He said and marched towards the Back to the future ride. Everyone followed him. They got on the ride and had a blast and got off. "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME! LETS DO IT AGAIN!"

Jane looked like she was about to lose her lunch and leaned over a waste basket. "Where's Jasper Hale when you need him." She moaned, waiting for the motion sickness to pass. After a few moments, she was fine and followed her family. "Now what?"

Caius looked thoughtful, "I think we should eat the humans and go home." Everyone rolled their eyes, "Okay, kidding, kidding. Lets do Jurassic Park." Everyone but Aro agreed.

"NOO! THAT'S WAY TOO SCARY! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna plunge 80 feet to my death!" He was forgetting he was a vampire, and falling 80 feet wouldn't do anything but give him a sore back for a while. "NOO!!!" he screamed as they dragged him off. "I'M DOOMED!" No one in the park paid any mind to the crazy family. It was California, there were many crazies around.

They went on the ride and Aro held on tight as the plunged to his death. When he opened his eyes, he was alive. After getting out, he dropped to his knees and kissed the ground.

"Oh thank god!"

Marcus looked at his brother and then at the others, "Maybe we should just stay in Volterra if he's gonna act all weird." The others agreed and they dragged Aro home to Italy, ending their vacation.

Aro went back to normal a week later.

_THE END…(Thank God.)_

**End Notes:** I'm not even gonna ask for reviews…though you know you wanna *Jedi Mind Trick*


	3. Party At Isla Esme

**Notes:** I changed main title to "The Volturi Adventures". Here's the next installment… Oh read my other fics :D theres one lacking reviews, and I believe it's sad...

**Party at Isla Esme**

"This is the life!" Aro exclaimed as he lounged on the beach around with Marcus and Caius. "Absolutely, positively relaxing." Somehow, they had conned Carlisle into letting them go to Isla Esme for a weekend in order to relax. They left Alec and Jane in charge at home. Aro thought that the three of them could use a bit of sun. Their skin sparkle as the rays hit them, warming their cold bodies up.

"It is relaxing." Marcus finally agreed. "However, I can't believe that Carlisle Cullen had the nerve to tell us that we had to give them 4000 dollars each to use this place. What did he think we were going to do? Party?" The three of them exchanged looks and grinned.

"PARTY TIME!" Aro said, jumping up and ran to the phone and called over a bunch of Sparkly vampire friends and got some refreshments; unsuspecting humans, teenage boys who were too high, too drunk and too stupid to notice something was wrong. The party raged all into the night. Several of Carlisle and Esme things were broken.

As soon as the refreshments died down, so did the party and soon when dawn hit, Aro, Marcus and Caius was left with a disaster zone. They quickly picked up and tried to salvage some of the items that were broken. Luckily no photographs were broken. The phone rang and each one look at each other.

Aro looked at the last teenage boy that was huddled in a corner looking pale. It was obvious that he was fed on multiple times but no one bothered to kill him. Aro couched down and pounced.

The end for now... but stay tuned for more!


	4. A Chance, not

**Authors notes:** This is the last chapter! Thank Goodness. And because it's the second to last chapter, Carlisle is in it, oh and he's totally out of character at one point, but hey, it's fanfiction. They don't need to be in character all the time or else there wouldn't be any of those weird Bella/Carlisle romances out there! Now all I gotta do is finish Operation Bella and then concentrate on finishing Growing Pains and start a new fanfic. I have several ideas written down. :D

Anyways, Enjoy this last chapter. Aw heck, they're all out of character in this stupid story of mine!

**A Chance… not.**

Carlisle was happily sitting at home outside reading a new medical dictionary that was about to be released. Being a vampire and friends in high places, he got a copy early. He was soaking up the sun's hot rays, wearing nothing but cargo shorts. It was summer time and it was a rare 85 degree day in Forks.

The rest of his family decided to go Alaska to avoid the heat wave. Carlisle opted to stay home and guard the house and to night shifts at the hospital. He told Esme to go along and have fun. He was just starting to read about Erectile dysfunction. He was so glad he never had THAT problem. He helped many men who did have that problem and many of them were embarrassed about the problem. He skipped over that chapter entirely. Vampire or not, no man wants to read about problems with the family jewels.

A shadow hovered over him and he looked up to see Aro smiling down at him, bearing his teeth. "Hello, Carlisle. How pleasant to see you."

Carlisle was surprised and sat his book down, then got up. "Aro, what brings you here? Nothing serious I hope."

"Oh no no, nothing like that my good friend, Carlisle." He said waving his hand, "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by for a visit. I had to escape Volterra. Caius and Marcus are driving me up the wall. I thought I'd stay with you and give your lifestyle a chance."

"A chance?" Carlisle asked .

Aro burst into laughter, "Kidding, my friend! I could never give up my favorite foods!" He was giddy again laughing his vamprific butt off at his poor friend's discomfort. Carlisle just cleared his throat.

"Wanna hear about Erectile dysfunction?" Carlisle asked him.

"What's that?" Aro asked. Carlisle grinned. His friend had been living underground far too long, and so he'd probably believe him.

"It's when I rip your family jewels off for making fun of my lifestyle, Aro." He said very uncharacteristically. "And no guards to protect you." He put himself in a crouch as he saw Aro's face to turn 10 shades whiter, if it was possible.

Carlisle stood and grinned. "Kidding, my friend!" He laughed and Aro chuckled nervously and made a mental note not to piss off the leader of the Olympic Coven, at least when he was alone!

Aro went back home and decided that was enough of the Volturi adventures. His visit with Carlisle made him want to stay in Volterra and protect his family jewels.

THE END! until the last chapter...

**End notes:** I'm glad it's almost done... this is a burden. Reposted after fixing some errors.


	5. Resting

**Author Notes:** It's over and done with. Thank goodness. I'm never writing something as ridiculously stupid again. I'm glad to finish this craptastic of a fic!

**Resting**

Aro had enough of adventures and decided that from now on he'd stay in Volterra where he could rule, be sadistic and eat humans next to his two best buddies, Caius and Marcus. They were glad to have their giddy leader back to normal and not wanting to venture out.

"So what's for lunch?" He asked, happily. "My dear friend Carlisle took me hunting Cullen style, I still haven't gotten that awful taste out of my mouth."

"Humans are on the menu." Caius informed him and saw Aro rubbing his hands together. "Bring them in!"

A group of tourist walked in.

Aro sat back, satisfied, patting his full belly, swishing with the blood of humans.

"That was great." He said. "Now I'm going to visit my wife and rest." He got up and went to find his wife he missed so very much.

After all of his adventures, he figured he wouldn't be bored for another two or three hundred centuries. His wife saw him and ran up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, then retreated to their bedroom to do naughty vampire stuff, and breaking yet another bed.

They were probably up to par with Emmett and Rosalie with the bed breaking thing.

"It's good to be home." He said, satiated.

THE END!


End file.
